SCMA is a non-orthogonal multiple access scheme that allows multiple devices, users, or user equipments (UEs) to share channel resources. Potential transmit devices are allocated time and frequency resources, also referred to as resource units. In SCMA, potential transmit devices are also assigned a sparse codebook that allows superposition of device transmissions, which allows SCMA systems to support more connected devices.